


THE BEE'S KNEES

by phidari



Category: Homestuck, Kamen Rider W (Double)
Genre: Crossover, Ficlet, Gen, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-10
Updated: 2014-07-10
Packaged: 2018-10-14 14:48:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 71
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10538685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phidari/pseuds/phidari
Summary: Two big movie nerds watch a movie together.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pfaugh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pfaugh/gifts).



"This Saheiji fellow is the bee's knees!"

"I know, right? There's a second movie too," Shotaro said, holding up the disk in question.

"WE HAVE TO WATCH IT RIGHT NOW."

The ringing of Shotaro's Stag Phone went unnoticed as the two of them plunged deeper into toku hell. Meanwhile Philip continued to dodge attacks from a Dopant, waiting for Shotaro to pick up his phone and put his damn Driver on.


End file.
